Larga distancia
by Hakendo Mitsuronairi
Summary: Un terrible accidente ha ocurrido al capitán Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine tendría una apacible compañía a un lado del mayor muy curiosa en la sala de un hospital.


Jill Valentine se encontraba en una acogedora cafetería esperando a esa persona especial en una "cita", sentada en un taburete de bar mirando a las jóvenes parejas ir juntas tomadas de las manos, bebiendo deliciosas malteadas en varias mesas puestas alrededor del sitio, unas encontradas a un lado de ventanales con dibujos bastante cómicos. La chica albina había ordenado un capuchino, ella estaba un tanto impaciente, esperaba ver a su gran amigo entrar tras una gran puerta café del lugar y dejar que los sentimientos de ambos se encargaran de lo siguiente, miraba en los vidrios transparentes el caer de la nieve blanca en la oscuridad de una noche estrellada, donde las calles eran cubiertas por hielo y copos, grandes farolas iluminaban los caminos en medio de grandes edificios con algunas ventanas encendidas por un foco, seguro una pareja de casados o una familia disfrutaban de una cena. El tiempo pasaba, ese invitado nunca llegó, incluso el mesero le dijo a Jill que ya iba a cerrar el local, por lo que no tenía motivos para seguir esperando o quedarse ahí.

Tomó su teléfono móvil, algo preocupada marcaba los números de la hermana de ése alguien.

—¿Claire? ¿Estás ahí? —Valentine preguntó tras recibir contestación.

—¡Jill! ¿Está todo bien? ¿Dónde estás ahora mismo? —Redfield habló con un tono un tanto quebrantado.

—Chris y yo hemos quedado en una cafetería, llevo mucho tiempo esperándolo pero nunca llegó, él no es así ¿Sabes algo? —La castaña vestida con un saco negro con pelaje blanco se dirigió.

—¡Carajo!, siento mucho no haberte llamado antes y seas tú quien inició la conversación: Estoy en un hospital junto con Rebecca. A Chris... un... ¡Un puto loco lo asaltó! casi asesina a mi hermano a tiros, Becca vació el cargador de su arma contra ese psicópata, estamos muy graves —Claire al borde del llanto respondía, se oía fatal.

—¡¿Y cómo está Chris?! ¡¿Se encuentra bien?! ¿En dónde le dispararon? —Jill con lágrimas en los ojos, producto de coraje.

—No sabemos quién era el atacante, iba enmascarado y..., Becca lo mató en cuanto él atentó contra nosotros. El cuerpo del desgraciado debe estar tieso dentro de una bolsa de la morgue. Ven aquí por favor, mi hermano nos necesita a las tres en este duro momento —Pausó y continuó —Ingresó al quirófano hace unos momentos, la bala atravesó su estómago. El doctor viene hacia nosotras. Estamos en Central Park, no verás pérdida —La chica pelirroja colgó, Jill caía en llanto, apretaba con fuerza su teléfono móvil, ¿Por qué tenían que hacer daño a Chris? Él era una buena persona, la mejor que cualquier otro podría conocer. Subió a su automóvil deportivo negro, puso en marcha el motor y en cuanto este dio luz verde aceleró. En el fondo del corazón de Valentine sentía cierta conexión con su gran amigo, quizás algo más que eso. Sus brillantes ojos haciendo contraste con la luz de cientos de lugares y calles con luces navideñas era bello, se determinaba a seguir avanzando, el tiempo era crucial.

—Claire..., lo siento mucho. He disparado, maté a un hombre en frente de muchas personas, soy una asesina... Quité la vida a alguien —Rebecca lloraba, hablaba en el regazo de Redfield.

—Becky, no llores, no le quitaste la vida a un hombre, sino a un monstruo que ahora mismo ha de estar pudriéndose en el infierno. Si no hacías algo, el muerto ahora mismo sería... Estarás bien, seré tu defensora si la ley quiere estar en tu contra, piénsalo bien, ese asqueroso sujeto disparó primero, tú sólo nos defendiste: Los Redfield estarán de tu lado —Dando un gran abrazo decía Claire, tranquilizado a Chambers.

—Oh muchísimas gracias, mira, ahí viene el doctor.

—Señoritas, actualmente el señor Redfield está... grave, perdió una considerable cantidad de sangre. Las balas no afectaron órganos drásticamente para su fortuna. ¿Cómo ha ocurrido todo esto? —Preguntó el hombre de blanco, curioso.

—Un sujeto llegó de la nada, dio cuatro disparos contra el paciente. Mi amiga aquí presente le ha asesinado, hasta que se demuestre quién era esta persona sabremos sus motivos tras su muerte —la motociclista se dirigió llorando.

—¡Claire! ¡Rebecca! ¿Cómo están todos ustedes? ¿Chris se encuentra bien? —La mujer vestida de negro bastante apresurada dijo en la sala del hospital.

—Jill, él es el Doctor George Hamilton. Se encargó de la situación de Chris, por el momento nos comentó que está estable, tememos por su vida en otros aspectos. Necesitamos a alguien que sea su vigía, alguien que lo cuide toda la noche —Pedía la señorita del logotipo Let me love en su chamarra.

—¿Cómo? ¿No podemos estar nosotras tres con él? —Preguntó Valentine.

—Me gustaría, NOS gustaría pero, ya te lo he dicho con anterioridad: Rebecca está en problemas legales y yo soy la única testigo fiable de su inocencia, estaré en la delegación haciendo y firmando papeles, por favor, cuida de él, es lo más importante para todos —Pedía en sollozo la joven blanca mujer, saliendo a través de una gran puerta con ventanales junto con la químico, en esa fría y helada noche, así como los sentimientos de personas que pasaban por su misma situación, quizás algo peor.

—A comparación de lo que vi en Raccoon City, él está en un estado más que estable —George dijo, de brazos cruzados.

—¿También eres un superviviente? —Jill habló sorprendida.

—Conocí a siete personas que me ayudaron cuando todo se vino abajo en aquella ciudad. Actualmente estoy casado con uno de ellos: Cindy, Cindy Lennox —Hamilton contento respondía.

—Déjeme adivinar ¿Ella era una camarera del J's Bar en Raccoon City?

—¿Cómo lo sabe?

—Resulta que el paciente con herida de bala mencionaba en su trabajo en la caída R.P.D mucho a una amiga suya, una "Agradable y deslumbrante camarera llamada Cindy Lennox", simplemente relacioné sus palabras con ese nombre y listo, se sacan conclusiones —Jill hablaba sonriente —Ahora mismo debería estar en una cita con el Señor Redfield, pero bueno, no esperaba que su retraso en nuestro punto de encuentro fuera gracias a un posible asesinato.

—Podemos hacer una excepción con usted, sabemos quién es este paciente especial: Un miembro clave en la B.S.A.A, así que, puede seguirme por aquí — dio instrucciones el señor.

Jill caminaba a través de un gran pasillo, habían puertas y ventanas con vista hacia el interior, algunas mostraban personas en camas bastante felices con una gran cantidad de gente adentro, otras estaban solas con un aparato unido a sus bocas, sin nadie que les apoyara.

Llegó a una zona muy amplia, había una cama donde estaba Chris, dormido. Tenía una camisa blanca con puntos morados, a su lado estaban bolsas con algún tipo de medicina, le dolía verlo así, encima de una cama de hospital sin decir nada.

–¿Y entonces? ¿Qué planea hacer ahora? —Preguntó el doctor.

—Esperar lo inevitable o, ver cómo sus ojos se abren nuevamente.

—Mi mujer estuvo en la cirugía, ella le preparó lo necesario para frenar sus fatídicas condiciones. No haga algo de lo que se arrepienta, cualquier cosa, LA QUE SEA sospechosa, no dudaremos en hacer lo necesario —Hamilton comentó y recalcó con fuerza, desconfiando de Valentine.

—No dañaría a la persona que quiero tener a mi lado hasta el último día de mi vida —Jill sonriente dijo, el médico abandonó la habitación.

Ella tomó una silla y se sentó a un lado del caído hombre, le miraba, estaba deseosa por ver su despertar.

—Oh Chris, estoy aquí para cuidar de ti, si es que me escuchas... fui a ese sitio en el que prometimos vernos, estaba impaciente por saber cuál era tu propuesta para mí. Sabes que eres lo más importante que tengo, me dolería bastante el saber que partiste de esta manera, el cabrón... ¡El cabrón hijo de perra que te hizo mucho daño murió! Tu hermana me ha dicho que Rebecca en cuanto vio que te dispararon sacó su pistola y lo asesinó, su instinto la obligó a matar, ahora está en una delegación para demostrar su inocencia. Claire está con ella, por eso no está aquí —Hizo una pausa, dando un suspiro —Al principio cuando vi que no llegabas supuse que tenías cosas más importantes por hacer, conozco a Chris Redfield así que, nunca pensé que algo de este tipo de gravedad te sucediera. En cuanto Claire me llamó sobre tu condición, inmediatamente después de eso encendí mi deportivo negro y llegué hasta aquí para verte, lo que daría por que me dirijas la palabra.

—Bueno... estás aquí y... eso es más que suficiente —Chris con una sonrisa contestó, estaba cansado.

—¡Chris! Estoy feliz de que estés vivo —Impactada contó Valentine, poniéndose rojiza de su rostro.

—He estado en peores situaciones, no pensé que nuestra cita fuera en una sala de hospital, tenía en mente otra cosa —Redfield decía al respirar lentamente.

—¿Crees tener idea de quién fue?

—Enemigos tengo muchos, aunque ninguno que me quiera muerto en público si te soy sincero —Respondió —Mi ropa está ahí en ese perchero, busca en el bolsillo inferior derecho, ahí hay algo que quiero que veas.

Valentine se paró de aquella silla y puso su mano en un abrigo negro. Sacó un pequeño estuche, regresó con Chris.

—Ábrelo —Pidió el capitán.

—Chris... ¿Esto es...? —Al abrir la caja había un anillo de oro con un diamante incrustado en el centro. Ella se puso nerviosa, sus ojos brillaban.

—Que la noche sea fiel testigo de esto. Jill Valentine, después de tantos años estar juntos, unidos en todo momento... Quiero que seas mi esposa, la mujer con la que quiero formar una grandiosa familia. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? —En voz alta pidió la propuesta, Jill aceptó muy feliz, unió sus labios con los de su amado, era un momento increíble. Se apartó, cerró con seguro la puerta, las ventanas las tapó con cortinas blancas y... dio media vuelta, ella tenía otra cosa también preparada para él.

—¿Me estas diciendo que en cuanto viste que a tu amigo le estaban disparando, sacaste tu arma y mataste al agresor? Eso está mal —Un secretario de la delegación comentó.

—¿Qué está mal específicamente? —Claire muy enojada habló.

—Debían llamar a la policía, no matar en plena luz del día... ustedes están locas, son unas... —El hombre no alcanzó a terminar su frase, la pelirroja golpeó la mesa de madera de la sala y arrojó papeles y libretas al suelo.

—No puedo seguir la línea de esta conversación, nos vamos.

—¡Pero Claire!

—Nos va-mos Rebecca Chambers, no voy a discutir esto.

Ambas salieron por la puerta de la delegación, Campo rojo tomó su celular, contactó con Leon S. Kennedy, sabía que era casi la mano derecha del presidente de los Estados Unidos y un gran amigo suyo, ella contó la tragedia, no tardó menos de una hora para que recibieran una llamada del honrado hombre de la casa blanca para que ambos chicas no estuvieran preocupadas. Fue cómico ver a ese malvado hombre salir de la delegación con una caja y una horrible mirada a las jóvenes.

—Jill..., nunca había hecho esto antes..., ahora me siento mucho mejor —El capitán agradecido sentenció.

—Disculpen la interrupción, señorita Valentine, necesito hablar con usted —George Hamilton pidió asistencia de la agente.

—¿Ya ha recibido informes de la morgue?

—Resulta que..., el cuerpo se desintegró. No hay rastros de quién fue el agresor —El médico reveló, causando impacto.

—¿Se desintegró?

—En la ambulancia, cuando tenía pocos segundos de haber partido, perdió partes de su cuerpo, se esfumaba en una nube negra que desaparecía, posteriormente cuando llegó a la morgue, sólo había una pestilente mancha oscura con sangre. Esto fue un acto de terrorismo —Tras contar el quién era esa persona tan vil, procedió a retirarse para atender a otros pacientes. Valentine tomó su celular y llamó a Claire dando revelaciones a lo acontecido, la pelirroja estaba preocupada, Rebecca también. Pasó mucho tiempo, algunas horas para que los Redfield, la químico y la Señorita Valentine estuvieran juntos compartiendo noticias de ese alocado día. La hermana del miembro de la B.S.A.A estaba feliz al escuchar que su mejor amiga se casó con su hermano, Rebecca ya estaba absuelta de los cargos por homicidio, faltaría tiempo para hacer una boda donde la gran Terra / Save por parte de la motociclista y B.S.A.A se unieran a esa fiesta tan esperada.

Al cabo de unas horas se firmó bastante papeleo, Chris retornó a su hogar y tomó incapacidad en su puesto, era bueno descansar con su prometida por largos días tras ese momento.


End file.
